


La Carnivore

by Anonymous



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A side：（Alpha 班/Alpha 米/Beta Flo）一场人戏不分的Power GameO side：（Alpha 班/Beta Flo/omega 米）性最可怕的部分是磨灭人格的独立性，使人退回至纯粹的动物性中





	La Carnivore

**Author's Note:**

> 【警告】  
> 1.NON-CON！NON-CON！NON-CON！！！说三遍。如果无法接受千万千万点右上角离开。  
> 2.车都是班米车。感情都是米Flo。  
> 3.这篇鬼东西当然和真人没有一丁点关系。  
> 4.班老师是Alpha，Flo是Beta。在A side中，米老师设定为Alpha；在O side中，米老师设定为omega。两个宇宙没有任何关系。属于两种情况下的吃（。）法
> 
>  
> 
> 最后提醒一下：非自愿！非自愿！非自愿啊！！！看下去的不要后悔。

舞台上只有两种人：  
戴面具的人和炫耀羽毛的人。  
我们都是戴面具的人，  
而Laurent·Bàn不是。  
\----

【A Side】

 

-Night

杀人交响曲是Florent的歌。  
Mikele站在台上这样想。在未来的很长一段日子里，这会是他最后一次听见这首歌。  
Aurore和Fanny提起裙子后退的时候Mikele疲倦的伸出右手，戒备的绷劲了身上每一寸皮肤。他从未觉得返场如此疲倦。当Florent还在的时候。

Flo会在幕布后面接过他的吉他，在康斯坦斯和阿洛伊西亚后退的时候自然的靠过来，用他深不见底又水光潋滟的眼睛邀请他加入杀人交响曲，给他一个向萨列里温柔复仇的机会。  
可莫扎特从来不愿意。  
他们转过身，将自己的夜晚交给不和谐的旋律，将后背交给对方。

Mikele是Florent的Alpha，但这并不意味Mikele不眷恋Florent的温度。  
他背靠着Flo挺直的脊背感到安全：仿佛宇宙向他展开，画卷绵延不绝缀满璀璨星光。  
如果不免一死，Mikele渴望热切激烈的生命。  
Flo低头蹭蹭他的头顶，愿意陪他活到极致。  
而他本是个与世无争的温柔Beta。

Merci, Antonio.  
莫扎特对萨列里说。  
Grazie, Florent.  
仅仅是呼唤这个名字就让Mikele呼吸一滞的疼痛起来，以至于他暂时忘记了近在咫尺的危险。  
待他反抗拒绝却为时已晚。

“你惊恐的像只被抓住翅膀的小鸟，”Merwan后来告诉Mikele，“整个剧场都能听见你绝望又凄厉的叫声。”  
“不愧是‘杀人交响曲’。” Nuno补充道。  
Mikele灌了一口威士忌把酒杯丢在吧台上：“今天晚上你们全体都没吃药，是怪我吗？”  
“天煞的你忘了你带了话筒吗！”Merwan压低了嗓子，“你第一天知道他要加戏吗？嗯？Mikele！你让观众怎么想！”  
“我控制不了他们的想法。”  
“亲爱的，”Nuno拍了拍Mikele的膝盖，“他们爱你。你听见了。”  
“所以我妥协了。”  
Mikele盯着Nuno的眼睛。  
越过他的肩膀，Mikele看见站在酒吧人群里游刃有余的Laurent·Bàn。

Mikele妥协了。  
他试图从Bàn身上跳下来，Bàn的右手威胁性的滑向他的大腿内侧。  
Mikele咬紧后槽牙合上了双腿。

——我渴望热切与激烈。  
他唱道，带上属于莫扎特的玩乐面具。  
——我始终触摸不到美好的音符。  
他吊起的眼角不经意地瞥向Bàn。  
于是Bàn把他放下了。

——而我的才华都徒有虚名。  
Mikele形似小丑的嘴角挂着属于舞台的职业笑容。他转过身对Nuno招了招手，回头走向了舞台的角落。  
那一刻他感到舞台不再属于他。  
莫扎特成为他的面具。

Mikele在酒吧后门的巷子里见到了Laurent·Bàn。他转身想要离开，但Bàn扯住了他的手臂。  
“有何指教。”Mikele拽回自己的胳膊。  
“你讨厌我。”Bàn语义平淡的说。  
“谈不上。”  
“至少你讨厌我的萨列里。”  
Mikele不置可否。他说了太多次Florent才是真正的萨列里。Flo劝告了太多次他不该这么说。  
“这会给你带来麻烦的。”Flo在夜色里喃喃自语。  
于是麻烦来了。

“我哪里比不上Florent么。”  
Laurent逼近Mikele，他的眼睛在漆黑的夜色里像个纯粹的掠食者。  
他比Florent的音域宽，他更有经验，他台风诙谐，他有更具感染力的肢体表达。他给所有的角色打上鲜明的个人标签。  
他像一只舒展尾羽的孔雀，在台上让人移不开不目光。  
Florent？他不过是个原卡罢了。  
“或者我哪里配不上你么。”  
Bàn居高临下的看着Mikele，投下巨大的阴影。

“哪里？”  
“哪里？”Mikele上前一步对向Bàn。就像莫扎特对上挑战他才华的萨列里。  
“这里。Laurent。”Mikele戳向Bàn的胸口，指尖隔着轻薄的棉质T恤却仿佛戳进血肉。  
“你怎么敢。”Mikele颤抖着笑起来，“你怎么敢提起他。”  
“我为什么不敢。”Bàn抓住Mikele戳在他胸前的手指，“现在我才是萨列里！”  
Mikele的拳头准确的落在Bàn脸上。

“操你。”  
Mikele摇着头后退。  
操你。  
所有的事情都不对。他不该在这。Flo不该回来。Flo也不该离开。他站在舞台上茫然四顾却找不到一个熟悉的影子。  
他从来不需要一个人站在舞台上。太久了，他只要回头就能看见他的萨列里。他本不需要莫扎特作为面具。他本不该一个人坐在舞台中央。  
你在哪？  
你在哪？！  
莫扎特茫然四顾。  
曲终人散的阴影里却没有他的萨列里。

他忽然有点意兴阑珊。

“起来吧，Laurent。”Mikele上前对Laurent伸出手，“对不起。”  
他拍拍Bàn的肩背：“我越界了。”

Bàn抬起头。发红的双眼盯着Mikele像伏击猎物的豺狼。  
“不——”来不及发出任何声音，Mikele的前额就撞上了巷子冰冷潮湿的灰墙。一样是Alpha，Mikele知道会发生什么。  
“Laurent，Laurent！你想清楚！”Mikele被夹在墙壁和Bàn的身体之间剧烈的挣扎。他用力砸向墙壁想要唤回Laurent的理智。  
“嘘——”Bàn的呼吸停在Mikele耳边，舌尖划过他的耳廓，“听听你的声音，Mikele。听听你的声音。”Bàn滚烫的手指捏住Mikele的后颈。  
“Laurent，你没必要这样。”Mikele摇了摇头，“你不想要这个。”  
“你错了。Mikele。你错了。我想。” Bàn低沉地笑了，“ 我想要这个。我不只想要这个。我想要你有的一切。”  
操你。Mikele握紧了拳头，垂死挣扎：“Laurent——”  
“总有一天这都会是我的。”Laurent嗅了嗅Mikele戳在后颈的金色发梢，“萨列里也好，莫扎特也好。都会是我的。”  
Mikele嘶吼起来，后颈传来尖锐的疼痛。Laurent冰冷的牙齿刺破他的腺体，另一个Alpha的味道入侵了自己的，在沸腾的血液里迅速繁衍起来。

这会给你带来麻烦的。Flo担忧的看着他。  
真抱歉。Flo。  
Mikele闭上眼睛。

 

-Day  
   
Mikele被Nuno的夺命连环Call惊醒。  
“做什么？！” Mikele吼道。  
“呃……” Nuno显然被吓到了，“呃，你还好吗？”  
取决于你对“好”的定义。Mikele冷哼一声。  
“是这样”，Nuno恢复了常态，语速飞快的爆出了一串单词，“你昨天什么都没说就半路消失，后来Bàn也不见了，我和Merwan都很担心你，是是是我听到你的声音了，你在里面，对，我们在你门口。啊——我们真是担心死了，还好你昨天没喝多。天哪你真不知道……无论如何，听到你吼的这么大声说明你没事。谢天谢地。我和Merwan现在打算去鱼鱼鱼吃饭，我们可以等你，还是你打算我们给你带点什么回来？”  
Nuno扑闪扑闪的大眼睛在Mikele眼前一闪而过。Mikele揉着额头试图缓解尖锐的头疼，却闻到了手心里Bàn的味道。  
操你。  
“不。不了，Nuno。”Mikele摇摇头，“你们去吧。”  
“……你确定？”  
“去吧，Nuno。我会叫客房服务的。”  
Nuno听起来还想说些什么，但他半路改了主意：“好好休息，Mikele。”  
Mikele说了谢谢。  
   
Mikele洗澡卸妆，酒店的三明治一如既往的难吃，可他没有挑剔的余地。他不能带着Laurent·Bàn的味道去见任何人。Mikele知道即使洗过澡自己闻起来仍然像个定点营业的花花孔雀。他不知道这会持续多久——另一个Alpha的标记迟早会褪去，只是在这之前他不想，操他的，不能见任何人。当然，Flo也不行。  
天杀的。Flo。  
他烦躁的摸着自己的后颈，打开门把餐盘放在门口，抬头撞上了杵在门前的Bàn。  
   
Mikele猛地起身，在打人和关门之间犹豫了一秒，选择了后者。  
他一秒都不该犹豫。  
Bàn左脚卡在门边用力一撞，筋疲力尽的Mikele头重脚轻的后退，Bàn推开房门在背后落了锁。  
“又怎么了！”Mikele欺身向前直捅Bàn的肋骨——昨晚他最终在Bàn的肋骨上讨回了公道，Bàn蹲在小巷里面容扭曲，Mikele抛下一句“疯子”转身离开——说实话，他从没想过还有他喊别人疯子的一天。但这并不足以弥补他的损失：带着另一个Alpha宣誓强权的味道，天知道多久。  
Mikele抵着Bàn的肋骨伸手去开门：“出去。请。出去！”  
他显然生气了。嘴角下撇，眉头紧皱，像只磨着爪子准备进攻的狮子，发出低沉带有威胁性的咆哮；他竭力掩饰自己的创口，苍白着一张脸狠狠盯着Bàn的眼睛。  
Bàn从来没见过这样的Mikele——没有眼线，发梢潮湿，赤裸着胳膊和小腿，架起盔甲回避着拒人千里，进攻时带起的气流里却有他——Laurent·Bàn的味道。  
Bàn微微眯起眼睛。Mikele转过头时露出被他咬破的，微微泛红的腺体。  
Bàn听见自己的灵魂发出痛苦又愉悦的呻吟——此刻他想要洞穿他的脖颈。

他确实这么做了。

Bàn抓住Mikele的手推着肩膀将他反身压在墙上，迅速抽出自己的皮带绑住他的手腕。现在的Mikele真像个被束缚翅膀的鸟儿，困在墙壁和Alpha的身躯之间，徒劳地想用肩膀撞开。Bàn嘲讽的勾起嘴角——Mikele或许是舞台之王，但此刻他不过是个被标记了的孱弱Alpha，可惜Mikele从来学不会审时度势。

呵，他的摇滚甜心知道了该有多伤心。

Bàn拦腰抓起被束住双手的Mikele甩到床上，Mikele仰卧着像条垂死的鱼。他挺起身体挣扎着企图站起来，膝盖撞上Bàn昨晚挨拳头的肋侧。吃痛中Bàn握住Mikele的膝盖分开，黑发男人像一片阴云笼盖住Mikele的身体。

不要紧，Bàn扯下Mikele下身的遮蔽，咬上他的脖子，现在的疼痛会成为将来的欢愉。

被反绑的双手将Mikele的身体撑出一个美妙的弧度。Bàn挤进Mikele双腿之间一手抓住他的性器揉搓，另一手掀起T恤下摆一路舔舐。就一个Alpha而言，Mikele的尺寸也颇为可观，Bàn掂着Mikele微微膨胀的性器调笑道：“不错嗯？难怪Florent这么喜欢你。真想看你塞满他的小屁股。”  
“操你，Bàn。”Mikele挺起上身顶着发红的眼睛瞪视Bàn，“闭嘴。”  
“乐意之至。”Mikele的挣扎挺动看起来更像是向身上的Alpha求欢。Bàn低头舔舐Mikele的耳廓，恶质地撸过他的铃口。Mikele收缩着身体反而夹紧了Bàn的腰，Bàn伸手压住他的身体：“不要急。"  
他退开身体把Mikele的双腿架在肩上，低头含住Mikele逐渐膨胀的性器。他听见Mikele忽然停滞的呼吸，阴茎上突突跳动的血管灼烧着口腔，Bàn得意的将另一个Alpha的性器吞得更深。  
Bàn敢用眼前的Mikele打赌Florent的口活不行。他内心默默冷笑起来。愚蠢的摇滚甜心不会用嘴服侍他的Alpha，这真是太糟糕了。Mikele尝起来像麝香混杂着广藿香和香草，甜蜜又锐利的性感，后调的广藿香简直又凶又野。他的气味混杂着微弱的松木和姜味——那是Bàn的气味。Bàn满意的舔舐着Mikele，伸手包裹住他微微抽动的臀部，将手指探进他的身体。

Alpha的身体太棒了。

纵然Bàn不缺和Alpha欢爱的经验，他仍然为Mikele的身体惊叹。孔雀不会挑剔自己的观众——Bàn甚至会更喜欢挑战实力相当的同类。他熟门熟路地找到了前列腺，用肩膀抬起Mikele的双腿耐心开拓他的身体，指尖戳刺着柔软的腺体。Mikele向前挺动身体想要逃离Bàn灵活粗糙的手指却将自己更深的送进Bàn火热的咽喉。Bàn感到Mikele架在他肩膀上绷紧的小腿和脚趾。他用舌尖碾舔着另一个Alpha敏感的柱身并抬眼看向Mikele，Mikele偏过头咬着舌尖不发一语，起伏的胸口和不断抽送的胯骨出卖了他的勉力维持的理智。

Bàn见过戴着面具的莫扎特，隐藏在黑暗中操纵音符和萨列里的痛苦，转身一挥手又赦免他全部的罪恶和欲念；他也见过站在台上草遍全场的Mikele，他骄傲得不可一世，上扬的眼角睥睨众生，转眼只对Flo送上三分柔软三分欲念的吻。如今局势逆转，莫扎特被迫向另一个萨列里敞开身体，下腹的坚硬和胸口挺起的乳头叫欲望无所遁形，剥去伪装的眼角潮湿泛红，呼吸滚烫都是情色味道——他终于将音乐的王子禁锢在双臂之间。

他说过他将得到莫扎特和他的一切。  
他向来说到做到。

“放弃吧，Mikele。”Bàn伏在他耳边说。  
“屈服吧，莫扎特。”萨列里用沾染着Alpha体液的嘴唇吻住莫扎特，喃喃地诱哄。被Mikele狠狠咬了舌尖。  
“滚你的，Laurent·Bàn。”屈辱裹挟着愤怒，Mikele露出尖牙，唇角被Bàn的血染的一片殷红，“你算什么东西。”  
Bàn支起身体抹去嘴角的血迹。  
“我？”他冷哼一声，“我现在是你的Alpha。”Bàn将Mikele翻了个身，解开了束缚的皮带，又将Mikele的手牢牢压制在床上。手指插入手指，胸口贴着背脊，Bàn像巨大的兽压着自己的猎物。掠食者叼着猎物的后颈，缓缓将坚硬推入湿热的泥淖。

耳边尽是Mikele破碎的喘息，Bàn呼了口气笑道:“这么敏感……你让Florent进去过吗……你让一个Beta操你？”他缓慢又刻意地反复擦过Mikele体内那一点，身体推着Mikele的腰腹在床单上磨蹭。  
“一个合格的Alpha不该那样做。”Bàn加快了频率咬牙切齿，“你爱他吗，Loconte。”  
你爱他吗。  
Mikele的手指绞紧了床单，Bàn沿着脊柱舔舐他的后背，如同猩红的蛇信引起一阵战栗。  
但你是我的了，Loconte。你是我的了。

房间里一时只剩下肉体碰撞的声音，金发Alpha的呻吟蒙在枕头里，听起来更加诱人。他的臀部高高翘着，Bàn挺动腰肢深深嵌入Mikele，胯骨拍击臀肉啪啪作响。Mikele生涩抗拒的肢体反而取悦了Bàn——他肖想这个场景有多久了？每当Mikele身披圣光自舞台升起，Bàn都想将他一把拽下——人事皆非的天堂从来不该是莫扎特的归宿。笑话，他怎么会妥协于命运？！Bàn想击溃上帝和天使把莫扎特揉进身体——他从来属于人间，属于萨列里，属于我。  
这才是他应有的位置。Bàn看着身下的Mikele，几乎被钉在他快要成型的结上，突出的肩胛骨笼罩在黑暗阴影里，仿佛沾满灰烬的翅膀。他狠狠撞击米开来的前列腺，卡着他的脖颈将他拖入欲望的深渊，在一再的撞击中最终释放在Alpha炙热紧绷的甬道里。  
去他的甜心摇滚和天堂。  
没有上帝。

Bàn喘着粗气退出Mikele的身体，他脸色通红，沾满体液的性器隐隐有成结的趋势。如果是在发情期，他可以把Mikele钉在身下几个小时。Bàn有些失望地咂咂嘴，注意到Mikele身下尚未释放的性器。

“让我帮你，Mikele。”  
请允许我。Bàn俯在Mikele耳边呼气，虚情假意请求他的许诺。“不。”Mikele趁着Bàn放松压制勉力支起上身，下一秒就被扯着脚踝翻转身体。Bàn跪伏在他双腿之间，他的臀肉被分开，Bàn的唇舌徘徊在睾丸和穴口之间反复刺激着会阴，Mikele仰起头失声大叫又将未完成的呻吟生生扼回喉咙里。他眉头紧蹙，眼角泛红，急促的呼吸里几乎带着哽咽。  
Mikele几乎想要请求对方停下来。  
Bàn的味道和体液塞满了Mikele，被侵蚀的信息素在流窜在血管里疯狂作乱。他推据着想要离开Bàn，却被年轻的Alpha抓住大腿根固定在原地。Bàn湿热的舌尖舔过他尚未合拢的穴口，Mikele忍不住夹紧自己，他们的体液混杂着溢出，顺着股缝落在湿漉漉的床单上。  
Mikele绝望的遮住自己的双眼。  
不要光。  
不。  
Bàn的唇舌顶开Mikele收缩的穴口挤进他微微抽动的身体，无比烫贴的扫过他被刺激过度的甬道。Mikele的眼角一片湿热，黑暗里卷起的飓风撕扯着他的身体最终轰然落地。  
他刚才高潮了，因为Bàn。

Mikele转过身背对窗户。  
不要光。  
不。

Bàn站起身整理了自己稍显凌乱的发际线，从口袋里掏出机票。  
他差点忘了。而这本是他来的唯一目的。  
他将机票放在Mikele的窗口柜上，阴影里的Mikele终于放慢了呼吸，空气里蒸腾的情欲味道逐渐冷却归于潮湿阴郁的沉默。  
“我给你订了今晚的机票。”Bàn说，“你不会想要跟我们一起走的，对吧。”  
他俯身亲吻Mikele裸露的干净额角，有泪水的咸涩味道。  
Mikele忽然笑了，他隐在床单里的嘴角忽然扯出一个丑角的笑，笑得冰冷疏离又举步维艰。  
“你知道这有多幼稚吗，Bàn。”  
他笑得愈发疯癫起来，舞台上的小丑迈着滑稽的步子推搡Bàn，将他丢弃的匕首扎进他的心脏。他所以为的角斗最终不过是他一人独白，Loconte坐在头排看他惺惺作态，临了粉墨登场，告诉他，这还远不够格。  
他还远不够格。

疲倦与疼痛终于一并发作，Bàn踉跄着后退，捂着隐隐作痛的肋骨仓皇而逃。

 

【O Side】

 

-With Him

 

——明天你会问：为什么我没有识破周遭的陷阱，为什么会遭诡计算计。  
沃尔夫冈·莫扎特抬手挡住父辈的视线。  
——我们总是咬到相同的禁果。  
Mikele双手并用向后撤退，身体因为落在身上的视线灼烧。  
去他的。

Flo离开的日子逐渐临近，Mikele的情绪始终低落。Flo一如既往地体贴他，除了演出之外两人几乎形影不离。Florent是Mikele的Beta，频繁的肢体接触能给Mikele带去更多安全感。以前Mikele痛苦时，他会和自己的萨列里背靠背地坐在一起，他可以将脑袋靠在Florent肩上，星空温柔地注视着相爱的人。但这一次巡演期间，平日的安慰并不奏效。

Florent试着伸展肢体包裹住Mikele。Mikele的身体语言令人担忧。虽然Mikele缺乏自信——星星总是很难瞧见自己的光辉，他们太亮了，甚至意识不到有时身边人的闪光是折射了他们的结果——但Florent已经很久没见过Mikele颓唐萎靡的样子——他弓起身体把手脚收在胸口，额头深深的埋进膝盖里。自从他们在一起后，有Florent在的地方Mikele总是放松的，而不是像现在这样耸着肩膀自我厌恶。

“我很担心你。”Florent用下巴蹭了蹭柔软的金色头发，怀里的omega转过身反抱住Florent。Florent缓缓地摸着Mikele的背脊，想说些宽慰的话。毕竟他们分别的时间不会太久，没过几天就会重逢。但他低下头，在Mikele眼中看到了……焦躁和恐惧。

“发生什么了，Mikele？”Florent着急地问，手却很轻柔地覆在Mikele脸上，“感冒好些了吗？身体还难受？”  
Mikele沉默地摇摇头，抓住Florent的手掌覆上自己的眼睛。夜晚的Mikele脸上干干净净，Flo的掌心是无遮无拦的深色眼眸。在Mikele说话的时候，Flo的手心感受到了羽毛的震颤，一下又一下。  
“……我不喜欢Bàn。”Mikele说，“我不喜欢他的那个……叫‘萨列里’的家伙。”

Florent叹了口气。Mikele对Bàn氏萨列里的不满由来已久，韩国巡演时就公开非公开地说希望Flo回来，Flo才是真正的萨列里等等。听到消息时Florent十分担心——谁都不希望和剧组同事闹僵。但Mikele毫无顾忌。“我只要我的萨列里。”视频里Mikele隔着海洋撒娇。Florent担忧地问了Laurent·Bàn的反应，Mikele耸了耸肩，“没什么，他还笑了。”

Flo见识过Laurent·Bàn的笑。有时Flo和Mikele在一起时会感受到某个目光。Mikele习惯了被注视，Flo却被视线惊动，循着视线看见Laurent正玩味地看着他们。那笑容似乎并没有恶意，只有探究和好奇。但……他们或许习惯了自己的世界不被他人打扰。

“他……”Flo开口，Mikele立刻止住了他：  
“Flo，我能够处理好。”

Mikele不希望他的Flo带着担忧离开。毕竟Florent回去后第二天还有演唱会。他的Beta难免为他考虑过多，为此Mikele尽量在Flo离开之前表现的一派和睦。天晓得他多不喜欢被人一下子抱起来，又多不喜欢Bàn对萨列里的阐释。Florent的萨列里的悔恨发自内心，Bàn的萨列里的痛苦更像是自我满足的表演。

但还有一层原因他没有告诉Flo。这太难说出口。Mikele不喜欢Bàn的萨列里，却不排斥Bàn的利奥波德——在第二场演出中，Mikele在地上仰视着利奥波德，并惊恐地发现自己的口干舌燥。

他生了病。流感病毒大大削弱了他的体质，或许也让身体更容易受到影响。不然没法解释为什么之前遇到的Alpha几乎没有吸引过他的身体。只有这次，Bàn的气味叫他身体发热，腹部微微透着痒意，好像有爪子轻轻抓挠。

Mikele翻过身四肢着地，用莫扎特不敢面对父亲的模样背对着Bàn，希望能将自己的状况掩盖过去。平时少和Bàn接触，Mikele告诫自己。他试着回想Bàn的萨列里，这效果不错，熟悉的不满涌了回来，将作乱的欲望赶回深渊。

他不打算告诉Flo，他知道Flo会为自己的Beta身份焦虑。尽管Mikele在最初就告诉过Flo：“我不需要Alpha。”每个人都该自由又独立地在世上生存，依靠双脚稳稳站立在地面上。依附，特别是生理层面的依附，是对自由的最大嘲讽。他选择和Flo在一起，因为他看见了别人没看到的美好，他想和Flo永远弹唱下去。

Florent离开后只有两天，Mikele自认能搞掂局面。毕竟他已经45岁了，不是16岁的毛躁小孩。

他没想到Florent的告别会让情形恶化得那么快。

 

-Without him

Flo刚离开半天，思念已开始腐蚀Mikele的身体。前一晚Merwan激情打碟拖垮了整个剧组，Mikele也未能幸免。他对信息素的抵抗力直线下降，后台弥漫着的木质气味让Mikele一阵眩晕。

聚光灯下，异色双眼的萨列里抓住莫扎特的手：“不会的，莫扎特。”萨列里低声许诺，“你会康复起来的。”  
Bàn的声音和信息素一路爬上Mikele的后背，Mikele不禁打了个颤。  
对面的人笑了起来，Mikele慌了神——那不是萨列里的笑，是Mikele熟悉的、属于Bàn的笑容。狡黠的，浸满毒液的笑容。

他知道了。  
Mikele慌乱的后退。Bàn非但知道了，还得寸进尺。萨列里牢牢抓住莫扎特的手臂，嘴里说着劝慰，冷色的眼睛盯着Mikele的脖子。万幸最后的时刻来到，Bàn只得按照剧本松开手。

米可来终于被吊上威亚远离Laurent，天知道他多想躲在后台，然而他是Loconte，他不能。

返场的情形更令人尴尬，Mikele知道Bàn会想碰自己。众人一后撤，他便伸手点住Laurent·Bàn极速后退，表情恫吓内心发虚。正面交锋的Alpha停下脚步，击掌邀请。

去他的求偶舞。

Mikele迅速滑到Bàn的另一侧，在Bàn试图碰触他时伸展手臂，假装做出一个舞蹈展开动作，实则恰到好处地避开了Bàn的指尖。但那显然不够，眼看着Bàn第三次地试图靠近他，Mikele驱使身体跳出几个简单的步伐作应和。对面的萨列里总算放过了他，Bàn满意后退，Mikele趁机躲进其他人中间，离Bàn越远越好。

他不想和Bàn分享舞台。  
而Bàn的表情告诉他，Bàn不会罢手。毕竟他们还有三场演出。  
Mikele从没有觉得那么、那么地累。  
他想念Flo。

《杀人交响曲》最后一次进入到第二部分。众人后退而Bàn冲了过来，Mikele看见Alpha的手朝自己腹部抓探，他下意识地弯腰想护住自己，Bàn却有了可趁之机。世界好像颠倒了一瞬，莫扎特被萨列里抱起，一条腿无助地踢蹬。

Mikele试图挣脱Bàn，但后者的手指威胁式地朝着大腿内侧滑去。无奈他咬牙任由Bàn把另一条腿拨入手掌。现在Bàn的信息素整个笼罩了他，闻起来像干涩的红酒，伴随着木质基调——不是Mikele喜欢的味道，但对付他的身体却格外有效。他浑身酸软，为了保持平衡他搂住Alpha的肩，任由Bàn抱着自己转了好几圈。

不管怎么样，Mikele想，他总算是熬过了最后一关。  
他迫不及待地想回去，和Flo分享他听见的歌声。他唱出的音乐最后得到了音乐的回答。他想在后台跟Flo通个电话，休整一下，接着回去，把有关Bàn的不愉快抛在脑后。

他该想到的，Bàn怎么可能轻易让他如愿。

 

***

Mikele控制不住地痛哭。他谢绝了朋友们的安慰，找到一件杂物室，跌跌撞撞推开门，靠在纸箱边掏出手机拨号。  
没人接。  
再打过去。  
还是没人接。

虽然料到Florent这会在忙，Mikele还是一阵失落。爱意、快乐与痛苦同时在他胸口膨胀，他想把统统倒给Flo，让他感同身受；他想告诉他自己看到了一片星海，他想告诉他要是你也在就好了——毕竟这不仅给他的，也是给Flo的。

我想与你分享那首歌，我希望当时在我身边的是你，这样也许当我嘴拙的时候你能明白我的意思，替我把话接下去。

How I tell you.

Mikele心烦意乱地放下手机，却听见旁边传来声音：“他没有接？”  
是Bàn。方才Mikele进门时只是将门匆忙掩上，没想到会有其他人跟过来。

Mikele瞬间绷紧了身体。现在怪自己没锁门已经来不及，Bàn挡在他和门之间，而且，Alpha当着他的面将门锁旋上。看到面前Mikele戒备的样子，Bàn勾起嘴角：

“啊，也难怪。他总不能24/7随时为你服务。他有自己的生活。有专辑，有演唱会。你从来都不是他梦想计划里的一部分，你们总要渐行渐远的。”

冷静一点，Mikele，你知道Bàn说不出什么好听的话。他觉得这么说能伤害到你，但实际不会。Mikele自愿让Flo走的。“独立，而非依附。”Mikele为去找寻自己道路的Florent万分骄傲。  
尽管如此，他还是因为自己的Beta不在身边而难过。

Mikele盯着萨列里蓝色的眼睛：“你永远也取代不了他。”  
“哦，但我已经取代了。”Bàn得意地说，他欺身向前。

“不，你不是。”在Alpha的逼近下，Mikele后退一步，脚跟靠上了冷硬的东西——他竟然已经被迫退到墙边，认识到这点让Mikele心头慌乱，还没等他试着贴墙离开，眼前便出现一块阴影。Bàn正低头看着自己，目光锐利。Mikele正要弓起身往前扑，Bàn却早做好准备，伸手抓住Mikele手腕，将它们压在墙上。

“他离开了你。把莫扎特留给了萨列里。”  
Bàn捏住Mikele的下巴，蓝色的眼睛对上棕色的，“他既然敢这么做，我为什么不收下？”

Bàn不顾Mikele的挣扎吻了上去。信息素在呼吸纠缠间侵入身体。木质酒香充斥了整个房间，像炭火在寒风中噼啪作响。好热。Mikele忍不住后撤喘气，他动作太用力，但预想中的疼痛没有到来。Bàn的手掌抵在Mikele后脑勺与墙壁之间，按着Mikele又将他拖入下一个吻。

“Non……”双腿被挤入的身体分开，Mikele堪堪保持着平衡。如果不是Bàn把他压在墙上，他可能早就滑坐下去。模糊间他看见蓝色的眼，又想起利奥波德的眼神。但舞台上的燥热比不上现在身体内部的十分之一。Mikele试着再度挣扎，反抗的动作被Bàn轻易化解。

“今晚的事还没让你学乖吗，Mikele？”Bàn解开Mikele的皮带，手指贴着裤缝钻进去，在胯骨处轻轻打圈，“我总会得到我想要的。”  
Mikele不安的扭动着身体，在Bàn看来仿佛是对交欢的请求。他的手指顶在Omega小穴的入口轻轻按压，耳边不出意料的传来Mikele情不自禁的喘息。  
“我早就知道了，Mikele。”Bàn低低的笑，舌尖划过Mikele的耳廓。莫扎特的戏服从Mikele身上被层层剥去，剩下一件坠着蕾丝镶边的灰色缎子衬衫欲盖弥彰的挂在身上。Bàn伸手抓住Mikele勃起的性器满意的搓揉，“Florent不在你身边的时候，你会想着我干你自己吗。”  
“不——” 米克拉眼前利奥波德的的影子和萨列里交叠重合，他听见利奥波德决绝威严的命令，而萨列里在夜深人静时挥刀抵住莫扎特的咽喉。  
“Obey me.” 利奥波德说。  
是的，父亲。莫扎特跪伏在父辈脚下。  
“Mastero。”  
莫扎特病痛交加，在无助的深渊里抓住萨列里的双手。

Alpha的气味填满了每一寸空气，异色的瞳孔里映出自己情欲蒸腾的脸，Mikele羞愧的别过头去，身体因羞耻和欲望不断颤栗，粘稠的液体沾湿了Bàn顶在后穴的手指。  
他渴望有人操他。Mikele绝望的想。他渴望被填满、撑开、灌满。而最绝望的是他现在就想，现在就要。  
“嘘——”Bàn亲吻着Mikele的眼角，指节没入潮湿柔软的后穴，Mikele一阵颤栗。电流沿着脊椎一路上窜引得头顶酥麻。Mikele的头向后扬起，露出脆弱的脖颈。他的腿环住Bàn宽厚的腰背想要索取更多。这远不足以缓解Mikele的焦灼。  
远远不够。他想要更多。  
莫扎特需要利奥波德。莫扎特需要萨列里。  
莫扎特始于前者，终于后者。

“请求我。” 米开来眼前欲望的支配者说，“Mikele，请求我。”  
“我……”Mikele大声喘息着，手脚并用挂在Bàn肩膀上，小穴里塞着Bàn的手指。Bàn勃发的性器贴着Mikele的小腹摩擦。小腹轻微的痒意纠缠着Mikele，Bàn滚烫的身体让焦灼雪上加霜。Mikele想要他进入的更深——他挺起腰背在Laurent的手指上起起伏伏，以此缓解小腹焦灼的瘙痒。  
“请求我，我会给你更多。”Bàn诱哄道。他埋在Mikele的肩窝，呼吸间蹭着Mikele形状完好的腺体，手指深深的埋进Omega的身体里刮搔着隐秘的敏感点，Mikele发出绝望的呻吟。

天鹅挽歌。Bàn不合时宜的想。

“请、请求你……” Mikele语无伦次，被欲望和羞愧折磨的无所遁形，最终躲进了熟悉的怀抱里。  
“Maestro……” Mikele戴上莫扎特的面具，再次睁开眼睛。他看向那双异色瞳仁，维也纳少年最终向欲望屈服，Laurent的双眼暗的深不见底。  
“Qui est le Maestro……Bàn搓揉着米卡拉的臀瓣，“Mikele，叫我的名字。”  
“Mastro Salieri……”  
Bàn贯穿了Mikele的身体。


End file.
